


Baby Boy and Daddy

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fingering in the Bathtub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: After Steve and his wife Melissa get a divorce, Steve starts to grow feeling towards his 9 year old son, Tony. Smut occurs.





	Baby Boy and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m bad at summaries, just read the text lol.

Ever since Steve and his wife Melissa had a divorce and he got custody of his 9 year old son Tony he can’t help but be attracted to him. His baby boy’s big brown eyes, his cute little button nose, his soft and smooth cheeks and those delicious pink lips that he just wants against his own. He also wonders how they would feel against his cock. Licking and sucking the head of it until Steve comes in that sweet mouth. He watches his son giggle on the floor playing with cars that he’s so fascinated in. He roams his eyes over his little boy’s body. He thinks how small his boy is and how if he rolls into himself even more, he would look younger then his age. 

He continues to roam his eyes over Tony’s body. Trailing them down to his hips and even further down to look at his son’s bum. He thinks about how that cute little ass would feel, cupped in his hands when he squeezes the round cheeks. How that little puckered hole would feel so tight and warm and how Tony’s bum would clench up under his cock. He feels the tightness in his pants and stops himself from moaning out from the thoughts that he’s having. He calms himself down before clearing his throat and telling Tony that he needs to go to the bathroom real quick. 

“Hey kiddo”, Steve says.

Tony looks up at his daddy and says “yes daddy?” 

Steve feels his pants tighten at the word but controls himself. He clears his throat and says, “daddy needs to go to the bathroom real quick. Can you be a good boy for me and not mess with anything you’re not suppose to.” 

“Yes daddy, I’ll be a good boy” looking up at Steve and giving him a big smile. Steve smiled back.

“Thanks buddy, I’ll be out in a few minutes” Steve says. 

Steve runs to the bathroom. He closes the door and locks it. He then pulls his pants and underwear down. He’s so painfully hard. He grabs his cock and hisses at the roughness. He looks around the bathroom and sees a bottle of lotion sitting on the counter. He grabs the bottle, squirts the cream out in his hand and brings it down to his cock. He then proceeds to run his hand up and down in fast motions, trying to keep his moans in so his son doesn’t hear them. He moves his hand faster, practically thrusting himself into it, trying to reach his climax. He keeps going knowing that he’s about to reach his peak and with a couple more jerks he comes, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure. He looks at his hand, covered in come and imagines how his son’s mouth would feel licking up the thick white gooey substance. He rubs at his cock a little bit more before going over to the sink and cleaning himself up. He tucks himself back into his pants, looks in the mirror to make sure his appearance is okay before returning back to where his son was. 

He returns back to the living room. When he enters, Tony’s head snaps up and he says “daddy what took you so long?” Steve smiles, going next to him and says “sorry munchkin, daddy’s had a bit of an upset stomach” and proceeds to ruffle his hair. Tony looks up at his daddy with a frown on his face and asks, “are you okay now?” Steve gives his son another reassuring smile and says “yeah baby I’m okay now” planting a kiss on his head. Tony smiles back at him and goes back to his coloring book. 

Steve lets Tony play for another hour before scooping the child up in his arms and proceeding to carry him up to his room. “Aww daddy, 5 more mins please” Tony says. Steve chuckles and nods his head no and Tony pouts. His son’s plump pink lips look so adorable that he just wants to kiss them but he holds himself back. 

When they enter Tony’s room, Steve changes Tony into his pajamas, then tells him to go brush his teeth. He then tucks Tony into bed and reads him a bedtime story. Tony falls asleep halfway into the book. Steve tucks him in, kissing his little boy on the forehead. He turns on the night light and leaves the room. Steve then returns to his room, changes his clothes, brushes his teeth and heads to bed. 

Halfway through the night Steve wakes up feeling uncomfortable in his pants. His cock throbbing with need. He groans in frustration and throws the covers off of himself. He turns on the lamp beside his bed and pulls down his pajama shorts and underwear. He looks at his cock, precum dripping out from the silt as it stands erect against his stomach. He grabs his cock in his hand and starts to pump it furiously. He jerks his hands faster and faster and that does it. He cums all over his sheets, moaning out a soft “Tony” before he falls asleep. 

———-

The next day goes by fast. They wake up, do their morning routine and then spend the rest of the day either coloring together or watching tv shows. Tony looks up at Steve every couple of minutes to show him the coloring that he has done and when Steve praises him for the effort that he has put it, Tony lets out squeals of laughter that warms Steve’s heart. Steve still imagines many things that he wants to do to his son and he feels, no he knows that tonight will be the night it happens. 

Later that night after they have had dinner, Steve tells Tony to go to the bathroom and get ready for a bath while he finishes washing the dishes. Tony squeals and runs to the bathroom and Steve chuckles at his little boy’s antics. He really does love to take baths. He finishes up cleaning the kitchen and heads to the bathroom. He sees that Tony is already naked and Steve admire’s his son’s tiny little bubble butt before stepping in the bathroom to get the bath ready. He fills the bath with lukewarm water, then tells Tony to step in. He gives him his bath toys to keep him distracted from the cleaning. Steve starts at his son’s hair, washing and rinsing it before he moves further down to his chest and tummy. Once he gets done with that he prompts Tony to stand up so he can clean the bottom half. 

“Okay baby, can you stand for me so that I can get your lower half” Steve says grabbing a towel and putting it over the right side of his body. 

Tony stands up, grabbing onto his daddy to support himself. Steve doesn’t mind that Tony’s getting his shirt wet. He starts at his son’s cocklet, gently massaging it with the soap in his hands. 

Tony gasps and grabs his daddy’s hand to stop him and asks, “d-daddy wh-what are you doing?” 

“We have to clean your private parts bubba so you can stay healthy” Steve says. 

“B-but isn’t it, isn’t it d-dirty daddy” Tony says.

“Of course not kiddo. You have to clean those parts so you can be healthy and not get any infections but since your still too young, daddy will do it so that you don’t hurt yourself” Steve says. 

Tony nods and allows his daddy to continue what he’s doing. Steve lathers more soap on his hands. He then gently proceeds to finger his son’s hole. He inserts one finger in and Tony lets out a gasp. He leans into Steve and puts his head on his daddy’s shoulder. Steve moves his finger in and out in gentle motions while using his other hand to rub circles on his baby’s back. He pushes the finger in a little deeper and Tony lets out an “ow” and causes him to clench his hole around his finger. Steve apologizes and kisses his head while slowly working the finger in his baby’s hole. Once he’s done, he washes the rest of Tony’s body and when he’s done he pulls him out and drys him off. He then scoops Tony up and leads him to his room and settles him down on the bed. 

“Okay sweetheart, daddy wants to play a game with you. Is that okay?” Steve questions. 

Tony nods his head with excitement and Steve chuckles. 

“But before we start, you have to promise daddy that you won’t tell anyone. This is only between us and it’ll be our special time. You understand baby? And if it hurts, tell Daddy and he’ll slow down okay sweetheart” Steve says. 

“Yes daddy, I promise I won’t tell anyone about this and I’ll let you know. Pinky promise daddy” Tony says. 

“That’s my good boy. Daddy loves you so much” Steve says and he begins to undress himself. 

Tony lies naked on the bed on his towel. Steve removes it from underneath him after he dries his son off. Steve then goes to the side drawer, pulls out a bottle of lube and puts it next to the pillow. He then climbs on top of Tony, careful not to crush his son before beginning what he’s been wanting forever.

He brings his lips to Tony’s own in a sweet passionate kiss. Tony moans and Steve can’t help that it goes straight to his cock. He breaks the kiss and proceeds to assault the rest of his son’s baby smooth body. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it and Tony lets out a scream of “DADDY” which is cut off by a moan. Steve chuckles and is glad about the pleasures that he’s bringing his son. He then takes the nipple out of his mouth and proceeds to assault the other one. Tony lets out gasps and moans of pleasure and Steve’s heart feels content knowing that he’s the reason behind them. He keeps rolling the bud between his teeth, sucking it in his mouth. Then he travels down lower, presses kisses all over his precious boy’s chest and stomach before stopping in front of his baby’s cock. 

He gently licks at the head, not wanting to go to fast or scare his baby boy. He swallows the cock in his mouth, moaning at the fact that his son is so small that he can fit the whole length in his mouth. He hears his son moaning his name. He continues to suckle on it going faster. He feels his son’s hands in his hair and then hears him shout “daddy” before releasing his cum in his mouth. Steve moans as the liquid enters his mouth and he swallows. He pulls back and looks at his son’s state and leans up to press a kiss to his lips. Tony lets out a moan, tasting himself on his daddy’s mouth. 

Steve then flips his son on his stomach. He trails kisses down his back, going lower and lower. He reaches the point that he has been craving for ever since the beginning. He grabs at Tony’s ass with his hand and massages the round cheeks. He pulls them apart to admire his son’s pucker then slowly inches his face forward and licks at it. Tony lets out loud moans as his dad eats him out. Steve licks in circles around his hole, probing his tongue inside, lapping at the juicy flesh. He continues to eat his son out for a couple more minutes before pulling back. He lubes up a finger and gently presses it to the rim. He eases it inside earning him gasps and moans and a quiet “daddy”. He fingers his baby boy’s hole going up to three fingers to make sure that Tony is stretched enough for what is about to come. He then pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube. He puts in a generous amount of lube on his son’s hole and his cock. He flips Tony on his back again, raises his hips and aligns his cock with his baby’s hole. 

“Are you ready baby boy?” Steve says looking at his son. 

“Yes daddy, I’m ready. Please put it in” Tony says, looking back at Steve. 

Steve gently pushes his cock inside his son’s hole and Tony moans out a long “daddy”. He slides his cock in rhythm, not going too fast or too slow and trying to make sure it doesn’t hurt Tony. 

“Daddy, go faster please” Tony says. 

And fuck if that doesn’t send more warmth into Steve, then he doesn’t know what will. He grabs at Tony’s hips and slams his cock faster into the wet hole. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, I’m gonna cum daddy” Tony shouts as pleasure shoot up his body. 

“Yeah baby, you gonna cum for daddy sweetheart. You gonna squirt your juices all over daddy’s bed” Steve says as he rams his cock in and out of Tony’s hole. 

“YES, YES, YES DADDY, I’M GONNA SQUIRT. I’M GONNA CUM” Tony yells. 

“Cum for me sweetheart, cum for daddy” Steve says and Tony does and as soon as his baby boy lets go, Steve releases his load into his son’s ass with a loud moan. The clear liquid stains the sheets. 

Steve grabs Tony’s cock and runs his hand up and down the shaft and Tony lets out a whine. “Can you give me one more sweetheart. Can you cum for daddy one more time” Steve says. 

Tony moans and shakes his head. Steve grabs his cock and starts to jerk it off. He moved his hand up and down, speeding up his movements. Tony moans out a “daddy, I’m close” and Steve keeps going before saying “cum for me baby boy, yeah that’s my good boy, cum” and Tony comes with a moan of “daddy”. He spurts out clear liquid which covers Steve’s hand. Steve brings it up to his lips and licks it. He leans down to give Tony a kiss and they both moan at the taste. Steve cleans them up and covers them with a blanket. 

“I love you daddy” Tony says. 

“I love you too baby boy” Steve replies. 

And they both fall into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
